


Knots and Scarves

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel Takes Care of Dean, Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, Dominant/Top Castiel, M/M, Sub Dean, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Top Cas, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when they come home from a hunt, sweaty and bloody and bruised, Castiel glances at Dean and gets this look in his eyes. Protective, possessive, mine. Thankfully Sam knows them well enough to make a quick exit at that point, and Cas turns to Dean, his expression hot and dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots and Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my Tumblr: http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/53075565910/sometimes-when-they-come-home-from-a-hunt-sweaty

Sometimes when they come home from a hunt, sweaty and bloody and bruised, Castiel glances at Dean and gets this look in his eyes. Protective, possessive,  _mine._ Thankfully Sam knows them well enough to make a quick exit at that point, and Cas turns to Dean, his expression hot and dominant.

He grabs Dean’s hand, and when Dean opens his mouth to say something, Cas shoots him a look that says, very clearly,  _no_. He leads Dean to their room and shoves him down on the bed, stripping him quickly.

Dean’s eyes close, and he grabs on to the bars on the headboard when he feels one finger inside him, then two and three, lubed up and stretching him. Suddenly the fingers disappear, and he keens, a low cry from his chest at the feeling of emptiness. He opens his eyes and sees Castiel standing over him, naked, by the side of the bed, two scarves in his hand.

Castiel grips Dean’s hands and wraps them around one bar on the headboard, tying him down quickly and efficiently. He takes the other scarf and rips it in half, tying one half around Dean’s eyes and gagging him with the other half. Castiel is rough, without apologies, as he settles himself over Dean’s legs and three fingers enter Dean at once, a fourth quickly following. Castiel withdraws and shoves Dean’s legs up, his knees at his shoulders. He grabs the lube from the nightstand and drizzles a generous amount into Dean’s hole. Dean screams as Castiel’s fingers enter again, two, three, then four in quick succession, and when Castiel hits his sweet spot once, twice, three times, Dean’s orgasm rips through him as he cries out into the scarf.

Tears seep through his blindfold, and Castiel knows that Dean, unable to see or move or speak, is overwhelmed by the sensations rocking his body. But he’s not done. He leans over and shoves the gag out of Dean’s mouth.

“You make one more sound tonight without permission and I won’t let you come for a week,” he warns. “And don’t even  _think_  about moving.” Dean opens his mouth but thinks better of it.

"Good boy,” Castiel growls before covering his mouth in a long, dirty kiss. His tongue fucks in, claiming and marking. His teeth catch Dean’s lips and he tugs at them, licking, biting, bruising. Dean lies there and takes it, his body tense and his erection screaming for attention. But Castiel doesn’t move, continuing to torment Dean’s lips. The kisses are sloppy and wet, Castiel’s spit shining on Dean’s mouth. 

“Yes or no only,” Castiel says in between bites at Dean’s chin and throat, “would you like to kiss me back?”

“Yes, pl-” Castiel growls his displeasure and bites down on Dean’s bottom lip, hard enough to almost draw blood. He puts three fingers at Dean’s mouth.

“Open,” he demands, and shoves his fingers in when Dean obeys. Tears of arousal and frustration are still soaking the makeshift blindfold as Dean sucks earnestly at the digits in his mouth.

“When I give you a command, you obey,” Castiel says. “If I say yes or no only, you say yes or no only. Do you understand?” Dean nods as he continues to suck, and Castiel withdraws his fingers, only to gag Dean again with the scarf.

“You’re mine,” he says, and Dean nods, thrilled at the possession in his voice. Castiel reaches down and shoves his spit-slicked fingers into Dean’s open hole. Somehow Dean is hard again, and it takes only one twist of Castiel’s fingers to have him screaming through another orgasm. Dean’s come pools on his stomach as Castiel allows him to lower his legs back down, and, after reaching up to take off the gag again, Castiel scoops it up and feeds it to him, his pupils blown with arousal as he watches Dean comply, exhausted but swallowing everything from Castiel’s fingers, taking them into his mouth with each scoop of come and licking them clean.

When Castiel is satisfied, he looks down at his own dick, hot and hard and aching, and wraps a gentle hand around Dean’s over-sensitive shaft. “One more time,” he breathes, aroused beyond the point of sanity by the sight of Dean beneath him, bound and blindfolded and fucked into exhaustion. Dean moans in protest, overwhelmed by orgasm and sensation, and Castiel only smiles.

“Do you think you get to come twice and then just fall asleep?” he murmurs as he begins to stroke Dean. Dean’s body arches into the touch despite himself and he cries out as he begins to harden again. Castiel prepares himself and spreads Dean’s legs again, wide and up to his shoulder. He lines himself up and is inside Dean with one long, smooth thrust.

“Mine,” Castiel demands. “Say it.”

“Yours,” Dean whimpers, and Castiel leans over and twists one nipple, then another.

Dean cries out, “Yours, I’m yours, Cas,” and Castiel proceeds to fuck him slowly and thoroughly, his hands locking onto Dean’s thighs as he rides him, taking his sweet time. He desperately wants to fuck into Dean and come inside him, fill him up, but what he wants even more is to draw it out for Dean, torture him with one last prolonged orgasm, knowing that Dean has proven multiple times over that he can take it, that he wants it- and Castiel is willing to provide.

“Castiel,” Dean cries out softly, and Castiel reaches down and removes the blindfold, knowing that Dean calling out to him by his full name is his non-traditional safeword, his way of saying that he needs to see the other man, talk to him, be comforted by him. The dominance is still in Castiel’s eyes, but it’s softened, his heart in his eyes as he meets Dean’s gaze and reaches down to cup his face in his hand.

“I’m here,” he murmurs as he pulls out and thrusts back in. “I’m here. I’m going to take care of you.”

“I need to-” Dean says, his breath ragged. “Cas, I need you-“

Castiel reaches down and claims Dean’s lips in a kiss different from his previous kisses; he is in control, but he’s also gentler, allowing Dean to angle his own head and matching him, moving with him, allowing Dean’s tongue to touch his, hot and smooth as Dean licks at him, and that’s when Castiel almost loses control.

“Dean,” he cries out, pulling back, but Dean presses his foreheads against his, their bodies moving together. “Dean,” Castiel takes in a deep, shuddering breath with difficulty. “I need you.”

“I need you too,” Dean murmurs, and that’s all it takes for Castiel to thrust up and then in, one last time, coming hard inside the other man. He wraps his hand around Dean’s cock, fisting him, and with one movement, Dean is coming with him.

Afterwards, Castiel unties the knot around Dean’s wrists and cleans them both up with a wet washcloth. He turns off the lamp on the nightstand and drops the washcloth on the floor, mumbling something about dealing with it tomorrow. Sliding into bed, he gathers Dean up in his arms. Dean, still awake only because he knows that Castiel wants to fall asleep with him, murmurs something incomprehensible as Castiel kisses his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his chin.

When he reaches Dean’s lips, he murmurs against them, “You’re so good for me, Dean. So good.” Dean smiles sleepily, his eyes opening a crack, and he reaches up to trace Castiel’s lips with his index finger.

“I love you,” he whispers, and Castiel kisses Dean’s fingers, one by one, before lying back and pulling Dean on top of him, wrapping him in his embrace. He tucks Dean’s head under his chin and presses a kiss to his temple.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
